Blackthorne?
by ShmemilyShmoring
Summary: The Gallagher Girls go to Blackthorne. The COC never existed so this is a fluffy, happy, Zammie story: Read and Review! I hope you like it! Warning: Characters may be a bit OOC as in, a little bit girlier than usual. Rated T, just cause:  COMPLETE:
1. Chapter One

**Blackthorne?**

Summary- The COC never existed. This is a totally fluffy Zammie story. Basically no plot except romance. And pretty much no conflicts. :)

Enjoy!

My first FanFic, hope you like it

Chapter One

The Big News.

**Zach's POV**

Grant and I were walking to dinner after P and E and then Jonas came running up with an excited look on his face. "What did you hack into this time, man?" Grant asked, with a sigh. "Well, I did hack into Russia's main database. But that is not what I am so excited about!" "Then why don't you calm down and tell us?" I said as we walked into the cafeteria. The cafeteria isn't much. It looks like a camp's Mess Hall, emphasis on the mess. Blackthorne doesn't exactly have a janitorial staff. The only way this place ever gets cleaned is if somebody gets in trouble, which I suppose is quite often, but even if teenage boys are ordered to clean, we don't do a good job. Because we are punished by the time, not what gets done.

As Jonas and I went to grab a sandwich and Grant, liking the unhealthy route, getting pizza, Dr. Steve bellowed to get our attention. "Gentlemen, Gentlemen, after everyone is seated I have an excellent announcement to make!" "What could he possibly have to say?" I murmured to Jonas. "Beats me." He replied. As we sat down, Grant was already halfway through his first slice of pizza. We completely forgot about Jonas's exciting news. "Man, you are so lucky you workout practically 24/7, or else you would be like the Pillsbury Dough Man." Jonas said. "Its all for the ladies." He said, with a smirk. "Hey! Whoa now, the smirk thing is mine, besides, when are you expecting to see ladies?" I said, just then, Dr. Steve shouted, "The brilliant ladies of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women will be joining us for this fine school year! Wont that just be excellent?" Grant burst out laughing. "This year!" He said through gasps for air. Everyone was speechless until, people started whispering, then all of the sudden the whole room was filled with excited and anxious chatter. "Well, wont this be excellent?" I whispered to myself.

**Cammie's POV**

The first day of school was already gloomy because Macey couldn't come this year. She had a fashion opportunity in Mulan, which she could just absolutely not pass up. It is a once in a lifetime experience! Her words, not mine. My fashion senses went as far as, as long as it fits and it's exceptionally cute, I would wear it. Not that I got many chances to wear everyday clothes, we had to wear uniforms at Gallagher. And no, our uniforms are not black cat suits. Being a spy isn't about hidden, it's about blending in, though occasionally the cat suits are a necessity. So, as I was saying, my day was already a bummer, but then the news of my life came, when Professor Buckingham spoke into a microphone "Ladies! I proudly announce that the junior class will be spending the year at the Blackthorne Institute for Boys!" There goes my junior year I thought. But my best friends had different reactions. Liz's jaw just dropped. Im surprised it didn't fall right off her head. Then there's Bex, who giggled and started twirling her hair, seeming like she was already practicing flirting with the boys.

The older and younger girls were murmuring about how unfair it was that they got to meet boys. But all the juniors were trying to plan how they were going to cope with spending an entire year with living, breathing boys. We were excited to get this experience, but we knew it was going to be a challenge we must achieve. "Ladies, Ladies, calm yourselves, please" So we did. "Okay Juniors, listen up," Mr. Solomon said. "I will be your escort; I will be at Blackthorne with you all year to keep you, ladies, and the gentlemen you will be staying with, in check." "Wait we're _staying_ with them?" Shrieked Mick. "Im not sure of the sleeping arrangements quite yet." He replied. Well this cant turnout well I thought to myself. My mother took the microphone, "Okay ladies finish up your dinners and have a wonderful night! Juniors please pack tonight and don't stay up too late discussing the boys." She said with a wink. My mom seemed to always make the worst of situations better, even if they're still not good.

Bex, Liz, and I headed back to our dorm after a delicious red velvet cupcake. We each got out our suitcases and started packing. Trying to decide what would be the best to pack, we decided against dresses, but brought one or two skirts each. We brought P and E clothes and possibly everything we could think of, that wasn't too over the top. By the time we finished packing it was 11:30 and we put on our pajamas and fell right asleep. 7:00 came early, too early for my liking. But Mr. Solomon told us we could take a nap on the helicopter, since Virginia was _very_ far away from Maine, the location of the wonderful school, Blackthorne.

**Zach's POV**

The Gallagher Girls were coming at 10:30, just in time for breakfast. As I woke up and stretched Grant was already walking out of the shower. "Man, you wake up way too early for a teenage boy." I said, "He cares too much about his hair for a teenage boy," Scoffed Jonas. Hm, I hadn't realized he was awake. Probably because he wasn't tapping away at his computer, but that was because he was reading, a very large book, might I say. "Hey, the girls are coming this morning. I gotta look great." "Yeah, yeah. Did you use all the hot water?" I asked. "Nah" He replied. "Jonas, you comin'?" "Yup! Be right there!"

When I got out of the shower it was 10:15. 15 minutes until the girls come. Well this is going to be quite a day. I got back to the room and put shorts and a t-shirt on. Grant and Jonas asked me if I was ready for breakfast, and we were off. We got to the cafeteria and each grabbed some eggs and sausage. We sat down and then the announcement came. The ladies were here. "Here we go." I said to the guys. Jonas just nodded and Grant was bouncing up and down and biting his lip, to keep from shouting out in excitement, it seemed.

**Cammie's POV**

As we stepped out of the helicopter, I noticed, this school wasn't like ours. Not even close. From the fences, to the building itself. At Gallagher all of our security was hidden, Roseville was a small town. And if we had cameras and lasers showing everywhere, there were going to be some major suspicions. But apparently the case was different here. Mr. Solomon told us that Blackthorne's cover was for troubled boys, ours was snooty rich girls. I see the difference now. "I am _so_ not ready for this." I said. Most of the girls looked like they were going to be sick, but Bex looked ready to kick some butt. Figuratively or literally, I wasn't sure. Probably both.

As we walked through the main gates they started registering everyone into the security system. Bex, Liz and I were last. After we had gone through we walked into the main entryway. It was huge, like ours, but not nearly as glamorous. Ours had marble columns and of course Gilly's amazing sword, in a giant beautiful case. It was pretty much a castle. Theirs… pretty much a prison. Grey cinderblock walls, and a few statues here and there. But it wasn't compared at all the Gallagher. This place was cold, and stony. Gallagher was cozy, and warm, and pretty much any good descriptive word out there. Blackthorne was… sullen, almost. Not a good first impression. Let's hope this gets better, I thought.

**Zach's POV**

I will never admit this to anyone, but I was excited for the girls to come. It will be a change, for sure. But it will be more than that. It will be a life changing experience. Maybe I will fall in love, I thought. As I laughed out loud at that, Jonas looked at me questionably. Then the large wooden doors opened. There were girls! They walked in with grace and poise. Girls of every size, not exactly shape, they were all thin and muscular, in a girl way, not like Grant. The girls had all different skin color, Grant was eyeing a gorgeous black girl in the back. And it looked as though her two best friends were standing in line beside her. All the girls were in clumps of three or four, so I figured those were their friend groups. And let me say, this girl had gorgeous friends too. A petite blonde girl that, just by looking at her, I could tell she was not athletic. Hm, Jonas's type much?

But I was looking at the girl with bright blue eyes and hair that was mostly brown, but with bits of blonde and red in it. You wouldn't be able to notice the red by just looking at her. But I was _really_ looking at her. I hoped that she didn't see me staring at her. CRAP. I just made eye contact. What do I do now? She looked away quickly, I realized she was blushing. Now this is better, I can embarrass this girl easily, that will make this _much _more fun! Then she got a determined look on her face after I smirked at her…

**Cammie's POV**

As we walked through the large wooden doors into, I suppose it was a cafeteria. It smelled strongly of bleach, like they just cleaned the whole thing for the first time. We walked in, I hoped looking graceful! Everything went dead silent. So many stares from every angle of the room. But I felt one stare, which was different from the rest, I could tell it wasn't just at us, but me. I looked over and found the source of the stare, a gorgeous boy. A boy I suddenly wanted to get to know better. Which was weird, because I thought I was done will _all_ boys after Josh. Then I instantly thought to myself, Bad thoughts Cammie, you are not here for romances, you are here to learn to be a better spy.

So I looked over at him, and caught his eye. Uh-oh. Darn it, im blushing , I can tell. He smirked. WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS! Why does he think that he can smirk at me? Oh, this guy is going down. He doesn't know who I am. As we walked onstage, Mr. Solomon told us to tell our name, age, and code name. Here is the official start of my junior year!

**Second Chapter – Check! **

**Review? Eh? Eh? Show me some love?**

**-Shmemily**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish I owned Gallagher Girls. Aw shucks. Ally Carter's just too cool.**

**And thank you so much for everyone who reviewed. You have no idea how much better that makes me feel. **

**Thank you to my inspiration, DemiSpy! **

**And I think I should give credit to the first reviewer so *drum roll please* Yeakylver! Woot Woot! **

**So here's chapter two everyone!**

Chapter Two

**Zach's POV**

As the girls introduced themselves, I could only look at the Blue Eyed Girl, I called her. I didn't even care about those other girls, though I did listen to their code names, pretty interesting. Ones like Paparazzi, Chica, and Bee. Pretty clever girls, I thought. I wondered what they all meant. Then it was her turn, I would've hyperventilated, but then that would cause attention, and she might not get her turn. And that would just suck. "Hi, my name is Cammie, im a junior, and my code name is Chameleon." She said, plainly to anyone else but, that voice, man I would've… im not going to finish that thought.

Then a voice came to my head, Zach. What are you doing with your life? This is _just_ a girl. You are a spy. And spies shouldn't get into romances. Look at what happened to your mom. She's been MIA for years, and they haven't yet pronounced her dead. But you know she is. Look how that ruined your family. Your dad was never the same. You're lucky you have Blackthorne. You would never be able to survive in that house; with that guy you don't even know any more. You can't do this to yourself. You can't fall in love. You're only a freaking junior! This girl, all you know is her name!

Well that was intense, where did that come from? I don't know if I can do this now. I want to get to know Cammie better, but it wouldn't be good for either of us. What if we really did fall in love? Well, it would be friggin awesome. But if something were to happen to either of us. We wouldn't be able to stand it. Man. Sometimes being a spy sucks.

**Cammie's POV**

After everyone introduced ourselves we were told to go sit down. Bex took the lead of Liz and me, so we went down to the table where the juniors sat and Bex sat right in front of this _gorgeous _guy. I swear he looked like a Greek God. He's everything a girl could want; muscles, charming smile, and I could go on. But I was looking at the green eyed boy. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then Dr. Scott? I think his name was, no Steve! Yeah, it is definitely Dr. Steve. He said, "Okay ladies and gentlemen! We will be having an excellent time this year! You will learn so much and have new experiences. Your bunks will be in the same hall as the boys, but there _will_ be different rooms. Mail will be sent and received every two months to let family and friends know how and what you're doing." That got some murmurs from the Gallagher girls; we send and receive mail every day. Yikes. This might be hard. "So thank you for joining us, and have and excellent year, and an excellent breakfast! Have a good Sunday everyone!" What is it with this guy and the word excellent?

The girls started talking about the mail issue. "WHAT? Every two months?" "Man, I won't be able to do this; I wanna be able to write home, whenever!" "Cammie! Cant your mom do something?" said Tina. That got my attention. "Of course she can't! She the headmistress of Gallagher, not Blackthorne!" "Cammie, stop being selfish. You know she can, but you only care about what you need." "Tina, I don't even know what you're talking about!" "Yeah right, you always get away with things, every time." Now I got angry. I stood up, and so did she. This wasn't about mail anymore. "Tina, let me help you with reality. I go to Gallagher, just like you. So I get punished, just like you. So when I get in trouble, my mom punishes my as much as anyone else, if not more. Especially after what happened with Josh." Oh crap. Why did I just say that? Bex and Liz dropped their heads in their hands, and the rest of the girls looked at me in shock. Tina just smirked, like I was the dumbest thing she's ever seen. As for the boys, they were _very_ confused to hear a boys name come out of my mouth, especially when talking about punishments.

**Zach's POV**

What the freaking heck? Who was Josh? And why was he a reason to a punishment? Crap. She'd had a boyfriend before and secretly. Im an amazing spy right? Lots of context clue usage. Who was that girl she was fighting with? Man, I had so many questions. Maybe I will be able to catch up with Cammie after breakfast. Im so glad we had the day off, but I kinda wanna show off my skills to her. She would be impressed. I mean, I am the best spy at this school. How could she not love me? Right?

**Cammie's POV**

After breakfast we went to unpack our things. I gotta say, the rooms were not what I expected. They weren't extra boy rooms. They were brand-new, gorgeous, amazing, but pink, obviously boy decorated by stereo type, rooms. They had pink sheets and duvets. And lacy white curtains. They were really trying to make us feel at home. It instantly made me think more of these guys. There were cherry wood floors, and nightstands to match. The nightstands had cute little reading lamps next to them. If I was about 6, this would be my dream room. Im _16_, but still super touched.

I shared a room with Bex and Liz. Luckily we were the girls who didn't have to have four to a room. I wouldn't have minded having four, if Macey was here. Uhg. Were only going to be able to write to her every _two_ months. I am going to miss her so much. I wanted to tell her about my fight with Tina. Goodness, I felt so bad about that. It was our first day, and we got in a fight. I was hoping we could have at least gone a week. I mean, I didn't think we were gonna go the whole year without fighting. I mean, I hate the girl. I don't know how im gonna be CIA how im not gonna "accidentally" injure her lethally. Hehe. Aw, bad thoughts Cam.

We were finally all unpacked and laying on our beds chatting, when we got a knock on the door. Bex went to open it and it was three boys. Oh my goodness one of them was Green Eyed Boy! I dive for the powder room, yes I said powder room it only have a counter, mirror, and cabinets. I hope he didn't see me. I run a brush through my hair; I mean I don't wanna look like crap! Bex welcomes them in.

**Zach's POV**

We were laying around in our dorm when Grant got a brilliant idea. Note the sarcasm. "Hey lets go that Bex's room!" There's the idea. "Who's Bex?" Jonas asked. "That girl who sat in front of me!" "Okay, let's go." I said. Frankly, I just wanted see Cammie. Im betting she's in the same dorm as Bex. "Aw, Jonas wants to see his wittle cwush doesn't he?" I tease. "Ah, Shut up." He said. We cracked up as we walked down the hall to the girls' dorms.

We knocked on their door; we knew it was them because their name was on the door in curly, pink letters. Psh. What girls. Bex answered the door. She looked quite pleased to see Grant. I saw a blur, do a summersault? Across the room. Then Cammie came out of somewhere, not sure where, there aren't bathrooms in the dorms, in short shorts and a sweatshirt that said Blackthorne on it. Hm, wonder how she got that. As she turned around to call Liz I saw the name Morgan on the back. Woah, she's Matt Morgan's daughter! I just made this connection. Man, that guy's a legend! She looked at us and smiled sweetly at her guests. Just not directly at me.

**Cammie's POV**

Bex invited the boys in and we all introduced ourselves. His name was Zach. My Gosh, this guy was gorgeous. Im not going to like him though. I just cant make myself do it. We started talking about Blackthorne and the guys asked about my sweatshirt. "Oh, yeah. My dad went here. He gave me this before we got on the helicopter. He said it was cold in Maine. And he's right!" "Wait, your dads… Matt Morgan?" Grant said. Their jaws dropped. "Um, yeah? Was he bad here or something?" The boys seemed to explode. Talking about how he was a legend and asking if they could maybe meet him. Bex, Liz, and I just started laughing. Bex said after our fit, "You wanna meet Matt? Tough luck boys. He just left for a mission." I looked at my hands. I didn't want to be reminded of this. Bex gave me a shocked and apologetic look. I just shook my head to say it was fine. I excused myself for some air. I just needed to get out of there.

**Zach's POV**

When Bex said Matt was on a mission Cammie looked really sad and stared at her hands. Her and Bex passed some weird girl understanding looks and then Cammie excused herself for some air. After she left, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I saw her walking down the hallway taking deep breaths, "Cammie!" I called. She looked back at me with a shocked expression.

**Ahh! The second chapter is done! Im so super happy. If you cant tell this is kinda a filler. I don't actually know where im going with this story yet, but I have an idea. I think it might work. Oh and that was my crappy excuse of a cliffy! **

**Read and Review chickadees! **

**And remember, I love you! **


	3. Chapter Three

**Hey guys**

**We are up to 15 reviews and on the third chapter. **

**Do you think by the fifth we could double it? Maybe more? **

**It would mean so much to me! Well, im not going to be one of those people who say this many reviews and I'll post the next chapter, I don't like that, but apparently it's effective. I won't do that to you guys. Plus I would just get depressed if I didn't reach my goal. So tell your friends if you absolutely love this story. Because you know what I absolutely love? REVIEWS! And you guys of course! **

**So here's chapter three!**

Chapter Three

**Cammie's POV**

What was he doing here? Doesn't he understand that when somebody says they "need some air" that they want to be alone? What kind of spy is this guy? Obviously he doesn't understand girls. Well why would he? I doubt, even after spending a full entire year with a school full of them, that I will understand the male species. My goodness… are we that hard to figure out? I hope not. Urg. Boys just get on my nerves. Except Josh, Josh didn't. OH. MY. GOSH. Why does this boy's name keep coming up in my head? It's been almost two freaking years, and I haven't thought about him as much as I have in the past few days. Well, not even few. Was it really only yesterday that we were told we were going to be going to Blackthorne? Woah. This year is already going too slowly for my liking.

He called my name again. "Yes?" I asked. I kept my poker face on. He looked at me and said "You okay?" How would he know I wasn't okay? Okay, maybe this guy is a good spy after all. "Of course." I replied. He stepped closer. "You know, for a spy, you should probably cover up sadness better. It could really get to you out on the field." Oh my, he doesn't even know what goes on out in the field. "Oh, and you know so much about the field?" I retorted. "Actually, I know a lot more than anyone here." "Well, not me, mister." He actually had the nerve to laugh.

**Zach's POV**

I had to laugh, I mean, how couldn't I? I knew a flipping _ton_ about the field. My dad would take me on small missions all the time. Before I could even hold a rifle. Then as I got older, he taught me more, and took me on still simple, but harder missions. **(Sorry guys for this random A/N but I just wanted to tell you something, because it made me laugh! So when I was writing that word mission, I typed waffles. I wonder if my subconscious wants some waffles? Thought that would make you happy! Now continued.) **So, if this girl thinks she knows more than me, she is mistaken.

Then, she started listing all the missions she had been on in her lifetime. It was a quite extensive list. She told me she was actually born on a mission; it was in D.C so she is an American Citizen. Hmph. This girl beat me. Then, the cherry on top of this crapness, she smirked at me. "Woah, woah, woah, Gallagher Girl. The smirk is so my thing." I said. "Gallagher Girl?" She asked, still smirking. "Well you do go to Gallagher right?" "Yes." She replied. "So are you going to call everyone that?" I whispered in her ear, "No, you're just special." I winked and walked away.

_*Time Skip- Tomorrow Morning*_

**Cammie's POV**

I woke up Monday morning, excited that I had P and E first. I was going to kick Zach's butt after last night. How dare he make me wanna like him for calling me special? I will not like that boy! Any boy for that matter! Well, this will be a fun day for sure! I hope Bex and I can show off our skills to the boys. We can take them down, no doubt. They won't even know what's coming for them.

After I got out of the shower, the girls were out too. So we got dressed and headed to breakfast. We were laughing and talking but when we got to the cafeteria, we heard chanting, and the word 'fight' flowed from the cafeteria. We looked at each other with wide eyes and ran to it. As we got closer we heard people yelling for a kid named Jason… and Zach. I pushed through the group, which proved to be a difficult task, but I did it. As I pushed through, I thought, well it's a pretty common name; there could be other Zachs, right? But sure enough, there was Zach, in the middle of the circle, on top of a kid, beating the crap out of him. Then Dr. Steve and Mr. Solomon pushed through and Mr. S pulled Zach off and kept him restrained, and let me tell you, Zach put up a heck of a fight. He took Zach out of the room. And Dr. Steve asked another teacher to take Jason. Jason didn't even struggle, probably because he was in too much pain.

Bex and Liz ran up to me. "Cammie! Why did you go up there?" Bex yelled at me. I looked down. "I had to make sure it was the Zach we knew." I said sheepishly. Liz giggled. I shot her a look, but not too mean, she was fragile. "And why would that be missy?" Bex asked. "Well…I was just wondering." "Bull crap! Let's go eat!" She said.

**Zach's POV**

As I walked into the cafeteria, everything was normal. I was with Jonas and Grant just joking around. Then we sat down and got our breakfast. We talked about how we were gonna show off to the girls, and our visit last night. But I never told them about my talk with Cammie. I just felt like that was something A) She wouldn't want anyone to know, I mean I wasn't that bad of a guy. And B) I should just keep in my head, they would make fun of me for it, I think.

Grant was talking about Bex when I heard Jason talking. He was talking about a girl, and all the things he would do to her. I thought 'what a pig.' But then I heard who he was talking about. Cammie. He wouldn't get away with this. Grant and Jonas noticed I was distracted and asked what was wrong. I didn't even listen, I just got up and walked down to Jason. I heard them calling my name and telling me to sit down, knowing I was about to get in a fight. I grabbed Jason by the back of the shirt. He started yelling at me. Hey, we were okay friends. You don't usually beat up your friends. Well here, you sort of do, but I figured anywhere else, it would be socially unacceptable. I pushed him down to the ground and he tackled me. I rolled over on top of him and started punching. He had no chance. People started chanting at some point, and then I saw Cammie out of the corner of my eye. How did she get to the front? I kept punching until Mr. Solomon pulled me off. I struggled to get out of his grip, but man, this guy was strong. Not a scratch on me. But Jason would be out, probably, for a couple days. I smirked. As Mr. Solomon walked me to the office he asked me why I beat up Jason. "Well," I didn't want to tell him I liked Cammie, though he would probably understand. "He was, um, talking about all the stuff, he um, would do to one of the girls, and uh, I don't think he should be talking like that, so… yeah." **(A/N. Yeah, I meant to put that many ums. He was very nervous.) **"Oh? And which girl was he talking about?" He asked. "Cammie" I said, very quietly. He just laughed. I shot him a look. "Oh, little Cammie Morgan, eh? I've known that girl since she was a baby. You break her heart, well, let's just say, you won't be anywhere _anyone_ will find you." He winked. We were at the office, so he walked away. I just stood there for a second**, **not believing what he just said.Then I walked into the office. I didn't have to say anything. Mr. Greybeck, the discipline manager, looked at me, I raised my hand up so he could see my knuckles, to see how bad I beat up the kid, and said "One month." I nodded and walked towards the door to the locker room for P and E.

**Cammie's POV**

After the fight everyone settled down and continued with breakfast. Bex asked me again, why I went up there and I just shrugged and said I was curious. We finished our breakfast and I was back to normal, laughing and joking around. We walked to the brand new girls' locker room and checked it out. Pretty gorgeous. Just like our rooms and our bathrooms. I wondered how much they spent making us feel more at home. Because everything looked like it would have been if Gallagher got some upgrades. Everything was beautiful there, but it was old. I changed into a razorback tank top and some athletic shorts. I put on my lime green and hot pink Nikes. As we walked outside, we noticed one thing. None of the guys were wearing shirts. Bex and I looked at each other, shocked. I noticed Zach, well, mostly Zach's abs. I couldn't peel my eyes away. I caught his eye and he smirked at me, and mouthed, like the view? I narrowed my eyes at him. Then Coach Alexander blew his whistle and announced the starting of class. Time to kick some butt. Now it was my turn to smirk.

**Here's a longish chappy for you guys! :D**

**As I said at the beginning I was wondering if maybe you guys could give me 30 reviews? That would just be awesome. **

**And I have some news… so school is starting soon, so I might not be updating as frequently. I also will be starting dance soon, so that will take up even more of my time. So I will be lucky if I can update every weekend. Just a heads up for you guys. **

**Thank you again, so much! Any suggestions just cluck the little review button down there!**

**-Shmemily**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hey Guys**

**PLEASE don't hate me! **

**School and dance started so I haven't updated in forever! **

**So, anyways I will get a bit more stable in my updates**

**I love you all**

**Enjoy Chapter Four!**

**P.S. 38 Reviews? You guys are amazing! I asked by chapter 5 and we're only on chapter 4! I would tell you to slow down… but I love all these reviews!**

**Zach's POV**

As Cammie and Bex walked out of the girls' locker room, I saw the shocked expressions on their faces. Haha, that's right ladies, we will not wear shirts in P and E. But then I saw _their_ outfits. Tiny shorts and skimpy tank tops? These girls are going to be the death of us. Possibly literally if they're any good and P and E. I winked at her. She just smirked. I don't know her very well, but that look can _not_ mean good things. Then Coach Sylvester came out and Bex and Cammie's jaws dropped. I mean, if I were a girl, im pretty sure mine would too. He was kind of hot. But to the point where I hoped I would look like him when I grew up. But, the girls seem to think I'm pretty hot, so I think im good.

He clapped his hands together and told us that we would not be sparring. I was sad; I wouldn't be able to show off my amazing sparring skills. Then he told us we would walk down to the North wing of the school, where the workout room is. We would do a series of challenges, and whoever finished them first, well, nothing would exactly happen. Just bragging rights I suppose. Then he changed his mind, running down to the workout room would be one of the challenges. We got into a running stance as he brought his whistle to his lips. _Now_ its time to show off some skills, I thought.

**Cammie's POV**

Hm, challenges? Challenging. I giggled to myself at my corny joke. As everyone got into a line to start the mile and a half run to the workout room, I realized I had no idea where it was. I know what Coach Sylvester *sigh* is going to say. I have a _perfect_ explanation for myself. I stood up straight and shot my hand in the air. He grumbled. "Yes, Miss Morgan?" He said in a bored tone. "Well, the girls, including myself, have not been able to have our tour yet, so we don't know where the workout room is." I said with a confident voice. "Just follow everyone else, Miss Morgan." He said it as though he was stating the obvious, which I suppose he was, but still. If I weren't, well, me then I would have done exactly that. I knew that was exactly what he was going to say. And here is my absolutely wonderful comeback. "But Mr. Sylvester, I plan on being in front of the group, therefore, winning the challenge" I said it with a confident smirk plastered on my face the whole time. "Well, you pretty much just go straight, then take a left after a mile and a fourth. Then you just run along the curve. Got it Morgan?" "Yes sir." I said, with a smile this time. After he blew his whistle, we were off. I shot ahead of the group. Yet, Mr. Zachary Goode was right behind me.

**Zach's POV**

Woah, if anyone else had said that, I would have said they were cocky. But on Gallagher Girl, it was just plain hot. She had the kind of confidence that would be a perfect match for me! But, I can't be thinking about perfect matches. I need to be thinking about this challenge. Gallagher Girl can't beat me! That would be very unmanly! And I am most certainly manly. If anyone were to try to say different, I would prove them wrong. And I mean beat them up, you pervs.

So I just ran my heart out. Yet, I was still behind Cammie and Bex! They acted like it was nothing to run. I mean, it really wasn't. But they looked like they were taking a dandy stroll through the park. Smiling and nodding at each other, psh. Gah, do these guys not care at all about showing these girls? Are Grant and I really the only ones? Man, these guys are gonna have to step it up if we are going to impress the girls!

**Cammie's POV**

After Bex and I arrived at the workout room we went straight to the first station. I would like to have been able to look around a bit. And I did once I got started on my 150 sit ups. I know to civilians it seems like a lot, and it must be a lot compared to the boys too, because it was a challenge for Pete's sake! Why won't they challenge us? Bex and I do 100 every morning, so adding 50 more for a challenge is nothing. But back to the room. Well, lets just say don't judge a spy academy by its cover. Because while the outside and entry way looked like a prison, the rest of the school was gorgeous!

There was a little machine at every station counting how many of each thing we did. And once we were finished w it would beep, alerting us that we could go onto the next station. It was actually pretty fun! I should suggest something like this to Gallagher. All the boys were now in the room and starting their sit ups. But Bex and I were already halfway through ours. See, our brain is wired that the faster we do our workouts, the faster we can get to breakfast. So now its wired that the faster we go, the faster we can brag.

**Zach's POV**

Cammie and Bex were kicking our butts. I heard their beep and cheer of joy. Not long after came our beep. Grant looked at me with worry in his eyes. I just nodded, reassuring him that we could do this. We went onto jumping jacks, where the girls were giggling about something. What could possibly be so funny during a time like this? Gah, I have to do 200 jumping jacks. I am really starting to wonder what its like at Gallagher, because these girls are doing these challenges like it is absolutely nothing. Cammie noticed my look of disbelief. Hm. What kind of spy am I, of she can see that so easily. She only said the words "Every morning" and Bex cracked up laughing. I paused for a second to comprehend what she said, when the machine yelled at me to restart! "WHAT?" I shouted, it was a bit louder than necessary I think. So everyone paused, and got the message. "Oops…" This issue only made Cammie and Bex laugh harder because well, they never paused, so while everyone is restarting, (just the challenge they were on, not to the very beginning, thank goodness.) they will continue on. Most likely beating us. So I said to Cammie, "Well now you will be beating me by default, Gallagher Girl." "Nope" she replied "I will be beating you with wits, because I wasn't dumb enough to stop." With that she ran to pull ups.

**Cammie's POV**

Bex and I could not stop laughing. They were just so dumb! Im wondering if I will even learn anything at this school. Well, I will hopefully learn how boys work. Pull ups are easier to talk while doing, so we tried to talk. Key word- tried. We still couldn't stop laughing. Im not sure why exactly we thought it was so funny, but it just was. Zach and Grant soon caught up to us. But eventually sped ahead again to a different station because they worked so hard to catch up, that they got tired faster in the later stations.

So, in the end we won, of course. Coach Sylvester was stunned, of course. Hm, im kind of liking all these of course's. So as we went back to our rooms to shower, we might have been wearing signs that said 'Don't Underestimate Us.' Bex wanted to race back to our room, still being in the zone. I said okay just to get her off my back, but I just kept walking after she raced off. Then Mr. Gorgeous Green Eyes came up to me. "Nice job Gallagher Girl." He said. "Well, thanks!" I replied cheerfully. "Wanna sit with me at lunch today?" Then he got real close and whispered in my ear. "Oh and tomorrow, I heard there's going to be a Town Day. Maybe we can hang out?" I just nodded, at a loss for words.

**Ohh, a little Zammie perhaps? **

**Again, I am so terribly sorry for the super late update. I will really try to make my updates more regular but no promises. :/**

**So, I have a little challenge. Well, not a challenge, but still. The first reviewer of this chapter gets to choose the goal of reviews. And all that lovely stuff for this chapter!**

**So if you are the 39****th**** reviewer then you get to choose! Then the following people, if you wish can look back at that review**** Oh and do you guys read these? If so, please put the word jelly in your review**

**Thanks again! I love you allll! **

**-Shmemily **

**P.S. I know this isn't my best, but I really knew I needed to update… so yeah**


	5. Chapter Five

**Eek! Okay, this time I know you guys officially hate me…**

**Life has really gotten to me, but I think about this story every day! I think about what I'm going to do with it and everything! I have a secret! If I finish this book just right… I have an idea for a sequel! But let's not get ahead of ourselves, this is only chapter 5. Speak of the angel. (Haha, like my joke?) Here it is! Chapter 5.**

**P.S I guess the characters are a bit OOC, sorry… I know Cammie wouldn't give in that easily, but in this story she is really girly… **

**Cammie's POV**

After we got back to our dorm, and after Bex realizedI wasn't racing, we took showers and got ready for lunch. All I could think about was that I was eating with Zach! Darn it! At a time like this I need Macey! Should I disturb her for instructions on how to act, what to wear, make-up, hair, any make-up at all even? I don't want to look like I'm trying to hard… oh my goodness I'm going to go insane. I finally decided to call her. It would be the best, and she would be glad I had a sort of date! Eek! I'm even proud of myself! She's going to be even more proud than I am that I am finally and officially over Josh.

So after I called her and got all the details… Light mascara, lip gloss, jean shorts and an off the shoulder over- sized t-shirt (I chose mine that said faith on it) **A/N I actually have the shirt described here… it's so extremely comfortable, if you want an over- sized shirt… Forever 21 is the place to go;) **black Toms, high pony tail with my bangs in a French braid with black and white bow… and tada, comfy and cute all rolled into one! As I assumed, she was very proud and immediately after we hung up went to her computer to hack Blackthorne's data base to look up this this gorgeous piece of boy. By the time I was finished getting ready for my lunch date Bex and Liz had come back from a little extra credit video that I decided to skip out on, it was optional so it was okay. "Well someone's a bit dolled up for _lunch_." said Bex, slightly smirking. "Oh come on guys, don't make fun of me for this! At least I'm on a sort of date with someone other than… Josh." I whined. Liz came and rubbed my back like the awesome sister she is. "Are you really over him, or is Zach just a filler?" She asked in her adorable southern accent. "I am definitely over him, I think I really like Zach." I ducked my head as I said this. Then I heard Macey's voice telling me it was okay to like him. Oh, I thought, this is just fabulous, I'm hearing voices now. But I looked up and saw that Bex was skyping her, which made me feel much better, that I know I wasn't going crazy. "I know… it's just weird, it seems so soon." I said softly. She just smiled and Bex said it was time to go to lunch. Butterflies started zooming around in my stomach with nervousness and excitedness. **By the way guys, excitedness is not a word according to my computer, I totally thought it was, oh well, now it is **

**Zach's POV**

As I walked into the cafeteria I looked around for Cammie but she wasn't there yet. Oh well, girls, for the few days I've lived with them, seem to take forever to get anywhere. I was wearing khaki shorts and a light yellow V-neck Hollister t-shirt that I got for Christmas a couple years ago, and of course my beloved Nikes. I was ready for lunch, I was starving, and ready for town day. Oh town day, I hope nothing happens…

Cammie and her friends finally walked in, and she looked gorgeous, as usual. I don't know how this girl does it. She is always flawless. I am most definitely falling for her. I hope this all works out okay. We ate lunch, and nothing was awkward, thank goodness, a little flirting here and there, and then it was time to go to town. ** Sorry for you guys who were hoping for more detail on lunch, but you don't know how excited I am for town. It's gonna be goode. ;)**

**Cammie's POV**

As we walked to town, it wasn't far, Zach started inching closer and closer to me and then, wait for it, _took my hand. _I _freaked! _Of course, being the fabulous spy I am, I didn't show it. AND we were alone, because Grant and Bex went paint balling, aw, and Liz and Jonas, being the adorable, awkward, genius, almost couple they were, went to a computer science museum, again, aw. So it was just Zach and I. All alone, holding hands, talking about random things. We got to town and he asked me what I wanted to do. "Well, I've been at Blackthorne for a total of two days and only seen _Blackthorne._ So I have no idea what your town has to offer." I said with a smirk. He shoved me and muttered "Smart aleck" before saying " Well, we could go see a movie, go to the park, go shopping, get something to eat, I'm actually a bit hungry" He trailed off. "Hungry? We just ate lunch!" I was surprised! "Hey! I'm a growing boy I need my food" He patted his perfect abs. I laughed. "Let's just walk around" I smiled up at him. "Okay"

So we walked around until we went to the park. "Wanna swing?" I asked him. He smiled and said okay. On our way to the swings we were stopped by a boy who looked our age. He was stunning, but nothing compared to Zach.

**I was gonna stop there, but I would have been mad at myself if I left this at a cliffy. :D**

**Zach's POV**

Crap. It was Colton. Colton was my best friend until 7th grade, when I moved to Blackthorne. But now he hated me, since everyone in this crazy town hated us. He smiled a dark smile and said "Well if it isn't Zach, with a lovely lady. Are they accepting girls at Blackthorne now? Maybe I'll think about joining." Cammie had to have known this guy was bad news when she said "No, my school is doing an exchange. We're here for the year." She said with a sweet smile. How is it possible, for one to be so nice when they are with the worst of people. Then, he said the most shocking thing, and by then I had my arm wrapped protectively around Cammie's waist. "Why don't we ditch this loser and go to my place." He winked, and then, I pushed Cammie back and swung at him.

**Tada! How was it? I must say, I'm kinda proud of it. What was your favorite line? I would like to know! I'm not gonna put a review wish on this one Just click that button and review your little hearts out **

**-Shmemily loves you…**


	6. Chapter Six

**Hey guys:D **

**You like my fast updating? Eh, eh? Kinda…**

**To be honest though, I was kinda disappointed with my amount of reviews. But its okay, I'm in love with this story and super excited for you guys to read this chapter!**

**Cammie's POV**

I couldn't believe it, in one day; Zach has gotten into two fights. Well first, I couldn't believe he thought he had to protect me. Like whoa! I am a Gallagher Girl. I can take care of myself when some civilian hits on me. So back to the fight, Zach swung and I screamed, I mean it was a shock, Zach needs to learn to control his anger. Then, something shocking happened, I don't know how, but somehow Colton got the upper hand and was punching Zach, most likely breaking his nose. But that didn't last long; Zach was soon back to punching Colton. I pulled him off and told Colton to just go away. Then he had the nerve to tell me to find him if I ever wanted to have some fun. I almost gagged. Zach was bleeding so he sat down on a picnic table with a few tissues from my bag, while I ran to the drug store around the corner to the pharmacy to get him a first aid kit. I don't really know what that was going to do for a broken nose, I hope it wasn't broken. That would mean the end of my date. This would just mean a sad day for me.

**Zach's POV**

I was sitting on the picnic table thinking about that fight; it was more equal that I thought it would be. But luckily, my nose wasn't broken, so we didn't have to go back to Blackthorne, thank God. As I saw her jogging back down the street, my heart skipped a beat, yeah the guys would kill me for getting all mushy all of the sudden, but this girl already had me tied down. But not in a bad, whipped way, it was more like, yeah we always said the guys would come first, but sorry, she comes first now. If that makes any sense, hey, it's the guy heart talking. It's weird!

"Do you think it's broken?" she asked me, with worry in her voice. I smiled and said no. she handed me some more tissues. I wiped the excess blood off and she sat down next to me. "Why did you punch him?" She asked me. "Did you hear what he said?" I couldn't believe my ears. Why _wouldn't_ I punch him? He practically verbally raped her, well not really, but he was on his way to it! "I could have taken care of myself." She said in a small voice. Almost like she was embarrassed that this whole thing even happened. "Mhm…" I said in a sarcastic voice, trying to lift her mood. She smiled, goal is accomplished! "How 'bout we go swing now?" I said. She smiled and said sure.

**Cammie's POV**

We sat side by side on the swings but didn't go high, at first, just simple, smooth swinging back and forth dragged our feet on the mulch. We just talked and talked about everything. Then Zach got a twinkle in his eye, which could _not_ mean good things. "So Gallagher Girl," he started "Wanna have a little contest?" All the while he was smirking. "Well, it depends, is this little 'contest' going to have a harmful effect on either of us?" I asked cockily. "Only if it gets _very_ serious." He said mysteriously. Oh my, he was really getting on my nerves! "Oh my goodness! Just tell me the flipping contest!" I exploded. "Tsk, tsk, Gallagher Girl." He shook his head. "Okay, just so you won't beat me up in the near future, I'll tell you. Okay, so we swing as high as possible, then on my count of three-" I cut him off. "Why can't it be _my_ count of three?" "Okay, it can be your count of three. May I continue?" He said, and I nodded. "Then, we jump, and whoever gets the farthest, wins." He said with a confident smirk plastered on his face. "Sounds like a challenge to me!" I said with a smile. So we swung higher and higher, and on my count of three, we jumped. And I was falling to the ground.

**Zach's POV**

I thought the contest would be fun, and it was. We both jumped when she said three, and we both fell, pretty much in the exact same place. We laughed so hard we rolled right next to each other facing each other on our sides, on the mulch, it was in her hair, and she looked beautiful. Irresistible. I had to. Do it Zach, the little guy inside me told me. So I did. I kissed her lightly on the lips, and waited for her response. She finally kissed back after a second of shock, and then pulled away, our noses still touching. "Zach," She said so quietly, for my ears, and my ears only. I waited for what she said next. "Mulch is a really uncomfortable place for a kiss." She trailed off and smiled. I kissed her one more time, just a quick peck, and pulled her up. We brushed ourselves off and started the walk home. I pulled her close by my side, in complete bliss. **A/N This scene was based off the movie 13 Going on 30;) If you haven't seen it, you definitely should! **

**Cammie's POV**

We got back to Blackthorne quite early so I went to my room. I wasn't sure what to do, so I took a shower, color coated my drawers and closet, went through some stuff Macey insisted I had to have, she said she was going to send stuff to each of us in a care package once a month while she was gone, and honestly I was kind of excited, I mean Milan _was_ a pretty great place, and she was going to get some amazing stuff for us. Especially now, since Zach was my kind-of boyfriend, I was really interested in some new clothes. I smiled wider than I ever thought I could thinking about that. Of course, that's when Liz and Bex chose to walk in, when I was grinning like an idiot. "What are you so happy about?" Bex asked, in a suggestive tone. "Nothing…" I blushed and ducked my head. Bex grabbed my cheeks and pulled my head to look her straight in the face, her eyes widened. "You didn't… _YOU DID." _Poor Lizzy was so confused, so Bex decided to fill her in, in form of a song. "Cammie and Zach sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" so on and so forth… Liz gasped and went to her computer. "What are you doing Liz?" I screeched, and jumped over a few things, but before I could even get to the desk by Liz's bed, I heard Macey, screaming excitedly. I just buried my face in my hands. Macey was so excited for the news I spent the next half an hour explaining every detail of the day, from this morning when he asked me to lunch, to the kiss. By the time I was finished, I wasn't sure if I was ready to face Zach, was he the kind of guy who would go and gloat to everyone? I hoped not…

**Eek! You have no idea how proud I am of this chapter. I got the kiss just right, I hope! So I'm trying to think of what I'm going to do for next chapter, but I cant think of anything! D: So if you have any suggestions or requests, leave them in a form of a PM or a review! And I will definitely credit you if I use your idea! And, you can also just leave a review you show your love, if you love it, I enjoy criticism too though! Stay awesome guys, love you!**

**-ShmemilyShmoring**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Two. Freaking. Months.**

**You guys have no idea how sorry I am! I give each and every one of you permission to come to my house and kill me… I feel terrible, but my life has been crazy stressful lately… I signed up for high school a week ago! My goodness… I have I will have my second audition of the year in a couple months. And I will have my second and third competition in a couple months also… The only reason I can write right now is because I'm at home with a terrible cold! So I know you don't wanna hear my excuses any more so on with the story **

**Cammie's POV**

As Bex, Liz, and I walked to the cafeteria I couldn't help but be nervous. I mean, how could I not? I had just had the most sincere, sweet kiss of my life. Even though the only other boy I had kissed was Josh. I really didn't want Zach to be joking with his friends about how he finally made me fall for him. He didn't know, though I didn't really either, that I had fallen for Zachary Goode the first time I saw him.

When we were getting closer to the cafeteria we heard three times more chatter than usual. Then I saw the sign that made my heart break into a million pieces. "**Welcome Parents!**" Now I remembered, vaguely, that it was mentioned that we had a parent night every month, but I did not remember that it was tonight. Wow, I'm really getting off track, all because of Zach. I looked at my two best friends and saw their excited features, them knowing that their parents would be here. Of course my mom couldn't leave Gallagher. She couldn't travel 900 miles just to see me. And my dad, most definitely could not get off of a mission to see me!

Bex and Liz looked at me and I nodded for them to go find their parents. They both told me to come find them later. I just mulled around for a while until I spotted the man that made my heart stop every time I saw him, because I barely ever did. My father. I broke into a run and flung myself at him. He caught me like he has every time he's come home from a mission. "What are you doing here?" I exclaimed. "Oh you don't want me here? I'll just leave then." He said with a twinkle in his eyes and explained that his mission got finished early. "But I thought it was a hard one?" I questioned aloud. He put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest like a super hero, it has made me laugh ever since I could remember, and in a super deep voice he said "No mission is too hard for Agent Morgan!" My mom walked to us holding some punch, laughing. I broke into an even larger grin. My whole family was here, at this place I barely knew.

**Zach's POV**

I walked with my dad; he's changed a lot since I last saw him. Mostly because my mom came home! Yeah, you would have thought that they would have told me the _day_ she came home, but nope, they wanted to surprise me with her actually in person. So, this has been absolutely the best day in my whole existence. So both my parents were home, safe and sound. I was told not to ask about where my mom has been or what happened, that maybe, eventually, I would get told. Yeah, I kind of doubt that, but whatever, I honestly don't really want to know.

As we were walking I saw Cammie laughing with her parents, apparently my parents did too, because they rushed over to them. I was nervous, I'll admit it. I mean, I kissed the girl not two hours ago!

**Cammie's POV**

I saw Zach and what seemed to be his parents walking towards us. Our parents exchanged loud greetings. Well, apparently they knew each other. "Oh Cammie! You've gotten so beautiful!" Exclaimed Zach's mom. I must have given her a weird look. My mom said "Oh Cassandra, I guess they don't remember!" "Remember what?" Zach and I said in unison. Our parents just laughed. My dad explained, "When you guys were oh, two?" He looked to the other adults to make sure that was correct, he continued, "Well, we were neighbors in a special CIA housing development there weren't any other kids you guys' age so you two were inseparable!"

Zach and I just stared in disbelief. We had been best friends? How did we not remember this! Well this is semi- awkward now, seeing as we just kissed not too long ago. "Oh and Rachael remember how we would also joke how they would make the cutest couple?" said Zach's mom. "Oh yes! I still have that picture of them in the swings holding hands! Oh goodness, so many memories!" My mom said gleefully. I'm sure my cheeks were the color of tomatoes. "Oh Jared if your boy lays a hand on Cammie he will be in for it!" My dad joked, only half kidding, I'm sure. Now it was Zach's turn to be blushing.

PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**So not only is it late but it's short. I am, again, so sorry! **

**Okay guys, time to get serious, I really need some ideas! I am running out of them, so at this rate this story won't be long. Its strayed too far from my initial idea, that this story is in critical condition. And let me tell you, I am very sad because I had and awesome idea for a sequel! But I think I can just make that into a whole different story. But please guys, I'm begging you, I need ideas. I will most definitely credit you, if that's what you're worried about! But just PM or Review your idea! Thank you guys so much!**

**Stay fantastic,**

**-Shmemily…**


	8. Chapter Eight

**As usual, you guys are awesome, and I'm not. But I'm on Spring Break! So you might even get another update out of me…. Maybe;)**

**Thank you all **_**so**_** much for your ideas, you all contributed to this chapter! Thank you guys so much **

**Well, here's the chapter!**

**Cammie's POV**

As we walked around Zach and I barely made any eye contact. This was beyond awkward. Our parents totally agreed that we should be together, so that made it even harder to tell them that we already were. I'm not sure how that makes sense, but it does- in my mind! Bex came up and greeted my parents, quite loudly, might I add. I didn't mind though, Bex was almost as much my parent's daughter as I was. Liz also came up and said hello, but not as excitedly. My parents of course asked where Macey was and I told them, for the millionth time, that she was in Milan. They just did one of those weird, 'I know something you don't know' looks. I had gotten so used to those. I mean, they are spies after all.

I broke away from my parents to use the restroom, mostly to get some cool air. The cafeteria was insanely hot, having three times more people in it than usual. Bex was in there, doing the same. "Hey! I overheard you and Zach's back story! You guys gonna tell them?" she said with a wink. "Of course not! Well, not yet." I exclaimed. "Can I?" She asked, more excited than she should be. "Absolutely not." I said with a firm shake of my head. "Fiiiiine."

We walked out of the bathroom together and all the Gallagher Girls were crowded around something, or someone. All of the Blackthorne Boys had their mouths gaping open. Except my Blackthorne Boy, his mouth was placed in an easy-going smirk. Bex and I looked at each other and headed in that direction. As we got closer, we saw that someone was being passed around in hugs. I squinted my eyes and saw some familiar jet black hair. Macey. I set off at a dead sprint.

I tackled one of my best friends that I hadn't seen in approximately four months. Bex and Liz joined me and we all squealed with happiness. By the time that our reunion was over everyone else had gone back to their own little groups.

"Have you told your parents about Zach?" were the first words out of Macey's mouth. "Oh my goodness! Why do you guys care so much whether or not my parents know about Zach and I?" I huffed. All their eyes bugged out at something behind me. I turned around slowly hoping it wasn't the pair of people I was just talking about. But, of course, it was. "What should we know about Zach, Sweetheart?" my dad said, with a gleam in his eye. I looked down, half ashamed. "Well… um… We like each other?" My dad laughed, deep loud guffaws, which he saved for things that were truly funny. **That was sorta from a book I'm reading… but I don't remember what it's called. It's pretty good though! If you want the title, PM me and I'll try to get it to you ** I didn't understand what was so absolutely funny about it though. "_Dad!"_ I exclaimed. "Oh honey, don't fret about it! You and Zach are so obviously meant for each other, it's funny. We knew from the second you guys locked eyes." Said my mom.

_**Flashback: Rachel's POV**_

"Oh Matthew, I'm so glad you finally got high enough clearance to get access to this neighborhood." I said, teasing my husband as he was getting our three year old pride and joy out of her car seat. The second she was free she came up to me and grabbed my leg, already asking questions. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" "Yes, Cammie-Bear?" smiling down at my daughter. "Am I going to have anyone to play with? There'd better be. I can't play Barbie's all the time!" she said, going a hundred miles a minute. "I'm sure there are other kids around Sweetie Pie." I looked at Matthew, hoping he knew there was going to be, because I for sure had no idea. "Actually, I believe there is a sweet little boy, right across the street. And, I'm positive you kids are the same age. But, if that boy gets to handsy, then he will no longer live across the street, Okay?" he said joking with our daughter. "Daddy! Boys have cooties! Why don't you know this? Don't spies know everything? _Mommy_ knows boys have cooties? Right Mommy?" I nodded, trying to contain my laughter, because I knew she was being dead serious. "Okay, Okay!" Matthew said, throwing his hands in the air. "Give him a chance though, okay? I don't want my little girl to be a heart breaker at _three_!" She just 'hmphed' and ran into our new home calling out behind her "Which room is mine?" as I watched her tutu like skirt and blonde curls sway as she skipped.

Matthew came into the kitchen sweating. He insisted Cammie's room be set up first, so she would get to feel at home faster. He had painted her walls a light purple beforehand so all he had to do move in day was move in the furniture. It was mine and Cammie's job to put up curtains, bed sheets, toys, and clothes away after dinner. Everything had to be perfect for her, he loved her more than he did me, I thought and I giggled while I was on hold with the pizza guy. No way was I going to make dinner on the first night in a new house. "What's so funny?" Matthew said, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind as he kissed my cheek. "Oh nothing." I said, shaking my head. After I ordered the pizza I asked where Cammie was. "She's upstairs, playing with some toys." He replied. "Well, aren't you just the best husband in the world?" I said, kissing him. "I only filled the toy chest, the bed and clothes are still all you." He said, smiling. Then the doorbell rang. "Hm, the pizza came fast." Matthew went to get it. It wasn't the pizza guy though. On our door step stood our soon to be best friends, and the boy of our daughter's future love life, holding brownies, smiling big.

**Honestly, I'm kind of really proud of this. Even though it's not long, only about 1,020 words, I had no idea the flash back was going to be there until I got to that point. I think that is how I'm going to portray their lives, despite many suggestions of looking at pictures. **

**And, thanks to popular demand, MACEY IS BACK **

**As usual I really would love feedback and suggestions!**

**I love you guys!**

**-ShmemilyShmoring **


	9. Chapter Nine

**Hey there beautifuls So, guess what, IM NOT DEAD. I know you might have started to think that Cause, yanno, I never update. I think it's been about 3 and a half months… Woah. But here I am, updating, even though I don't even deserve you guys to read this. But I love you guys. And I hope you will take my pathetic apology and forgive me So, I'm just gonna continue with the flashback, that will be a majority of the story until I get up to date **

_**Flashback: Rachel's POV**_

As we welcomed in our new neighbors Cammie came racing down the stairs, anxious to see who was at our door. When she saw the little boy Catherine and Jared Goode had introduced as Zach, she got the funniest look on her face. It was mixed with confusion of the new people in her home and mostly interested in the adorable boy staring right back at her. "Well look here Zach, it looks like you finally have a playmate!" Jared said with a smile on his face. "But she's a _girl!" _Zach exclaimed like it was the most horrible thing in the world. "Exactly! And the way to her heart is Barbie's." Jared said to his son with a wink. "So Jared, how about we go to the garage and look at my newest rappelling cord? It can withstand a weight of 3500 pounds!" Said my lovely husband. "Of course!"

"Cammie sweetie, why don't you go show Zach your room?" I asked. "No." And that's all there was to it. Just plain no. "Sweet heart! Why not?" "Can I watch Little Mermaid please?" She asked, her voice all sugar. "Only if you take Zach." I said with a glint in my eye, I know she can't pass up an opportunity to watch Little Mermaid, it was her very favorite movie. "Fiiine." She said with all the attitude a three year old can muster up. "Come on, Jack." She said, and Catherine and I laughed. "It's Zach." He said. And we laughed even harder. "They are going to be best friends by the end of the night." Catherine promised, and I laughed.

***45 minutes later***

"Zach, Cammie! It's time for pizza!" I shouted into the living room. The two children came racing into the dining room. "I win!" Cammie yelled as she touched the brand new granite counter top. "No you did not! You cheated! You started running when she said 'Zach' you were _supposed_ to start when she said 'pizza'! Goodness. You cheater pants!" Zach said, very frustrated. "Don't you dare call me a cheater pants mister! You… you… you liar liar pants on fire!" Cammie said, equally frustrated. All the adults laughed at their escapades.

In the next weeks Matthew and Jared had built the kids a play house… in both of our back yards. They weren't the same either. Cammie's was, of course, a princess castle, but Zach wouldn't mind. He was her knight in shining armor. He would even say it. But when they were at our house, Cammie never needed rescuing she was and "independent girl and didn't need any knights trying to save her." and those were her exact words. At the Goode's house, the play set was a spy center. There were hidden nooks and crannies everywhere. I was forced to buy Cammie her very first cat suit so that they could dress up the part. I was a wreck after that. Knowing that one day, my baby girl would be wearing one of those for real. She would be stunning and sleek. And the best spy any one would ever know, I mean, she _is_ mine and Matthew's offspring. But really, it was hard. I knew one day she would be in danger. Breaking bones, and breaking hearts. We had all- Matthew, Jared, Catherine, and I- decided that they would have to drink they tea the night before they went to their opposing schools. It's the rules. Children cannot know of the other school until their junior year, when they were informed of it. And they were not to tell anyone younger than them of it. Every year, you would see the junior girls, dazed that their possible future partner was just hours away, learning the same things, and learning that they existed too. So, if children should meet, their minds would have to be wiped.

It broke my heart knowing that they would not remember a thing about each other when they reached the seventh grade. But I just had a gut feeling that they would meet again, and I knew that they would come back to their same relationship. Catherine and I already started planning their wedding. We decided not to think of when that day came, it was years away, now they were only five years old, and they could enjoy their love, even though they didn't know it would happen.

_***Cammie and Zach- Age 11* Still Rachel's POV**_

"Mom!" Cammie screamed as she walked into the house from school. "What honey, what's wrong?" "I _hate_ Zach. I hate him, hate him, hate him." She said with tears streaming down her face. "Well now, calm down, get some juice and a cookie and come sit down on the couch and tell me what happened okay?" "Okay."

"So, Zach told me he loved me a few weeks ago." Cammie said sheepishly. I squealed. I would have to tell Catherine right when Cammie was finished with her story. "_Mom!" _"I'm sorry honey; go on with your story." I said, with a huge smile on my face. "Mom, I think I love him too." She said, looking down. I just nodded. "But today, he wouldn't even talk to me, and then everyone at school was talking about him and Marissa, apparently he asked her to be his girlfriend. He still wouldn't even talk to me when Catherine came to pick us up from school. So I pulled him aside when we pulled into his drive way. He said, he said, he couldn't talk to me anymore. Because, he needed new friends and he didn't wanna hang out with anyone that he hung out with when he was three. So then I said that I thought he yanno… loved me… and he said he meant like a cousin or something. A cousin, mom! Not even a sister! Mommy, what should I do?" she said, bawling by now. "Oh honey, boys can be jerks. Trust me; someday you'll meet someone who will love you for you, even if he's known you for a million years. But don't worry about Zach, right now he just wants to be cool, okay? He will understand he made a mistake soon enough okay? Just don't give up on him. I love you. Go do you home work now, dinner will be ready soon." "Okay." She said, much calmer now. She went up to her room as I dialed Catherine's number, which I knew by heart.

**Oh so drama filled! Hah, I hope ya'll like it I will most likely update soon! But no promises;) You guys should definitely give me feedback. Kay? Do you like Rachel's POV? Any special activities you want Cammie and Zach to do before they go to school? Want Jared and Matthew to have a larger part in the story? Tell me all that in reviews lovelies! **

**-ShmemilyShmoring **


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Guys, really, please read this.**_

**Sad news time? Prepare yourselves. Two words beautiful people… Last chapter.:( I know this was a short story, and I know it wasn't the best story out there (BTW my favorites are Fish Tale and Letters to My Soldier. Read 'em if you haven't) any way, I'm done. It's over. It's terrible. But I'm writing another story, and I'm really liking it, I posting a prologue and I need you guys to help with a title…? Pretty please? But yeah, I don't like this story, so instead of abandoning it, I'm just finishing it up. I wanna thank you guys. HUUUUGE thank you, **_**117 **_**reviews, that, makes me ecstatic! I love you guys.:) Enjoy the last of 'Blackthorne?'**

_**Rachel's POV-Flashback.**_

After I had called Catherine, we got this whole thing sorted out. Zach loved Cammie more than he would ever know. That scared him, shook him up a bit. I mean, and eleven year old boy in love is unheard of. But, in the spy world, anything can happen.

So they turned twelve and they drank the tea and went off to their separate schools. We never intended for them to meet before they joined the CIA, but you know, look how well that turned out. So, here we are, standing in this stuffy room, watching our childrens' hilarious reactions at my words. They were meant for each other. It's true. So true.

**Cammie's POV**

Zach and I had snuck out, I don't even know how we did it, I gotta say, my boyfriend is a wonderful spy. "So… What did you think about your mom's story?" Zach asked me, while the street light was illuminating his beautiful face. "Well, I think it's crazy, insane even. I mean, how would we not remember, not one bit, and that we knew each other! Or that we…" I looked down, embarrassed to even be saying this out loud. "…loved each other." I said, blushing profusely. "Cammie, I loved you then, and I love you now, I mean, I said I didn't love you, but I'm sure I did, how could I not? You're beautiful, extraordinary, intelligent, an amazing spy, even if you're not as good as me." He said with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his lips. I smacked him in the arm, smiling. "You might wanna shut your mouth Goode, before I show you just how good I am." I said, sporting the biggest grin I've ever worn. And we walked down the street until the sun broke through the clouds. Then, we raced into the rest of our lives… or Blackthorne.

***Epilogue***

Graduation day came, and the senior class of both Blackthorne and Gallagher graduated together, at Gallagher of course. The ball room at Gallagher was much bigger, and cleaner. After all the names were listed, planes, helicopters, and limos had all arrived at Gallagher, to take the newly graduated students to their job destination of choice, that being the M16 or CIA, or any other private company in which they got offered a spot on the team.

To no one's knowledge but their parents and best friends, Zachary Goode and Cameron Morgan got engaged in Cammie's favorite passage way. They would both be joining the CIA and they are to be married a year from now.

In four months Jonas will propose to Liz, he will do it in the brand new submarine they invented together. They will be married a year and a half from then, and on their honey moon they will find out that they will be receiving a bundle of joy later in the year. They will name her Sophia, and Bex and Cammie will force Liz to call her Fee Fee. Both Cammie and Bex will be the god mothers, breaking a few rules.

Two months after graduation Bex and Grant will find out Bex is pregnant, but they are already married, due to an unfortunate beginner mission in Las Vegas, but somehow they were not drunk, they were totally aware of their surroundings and what they were doing. They were very excited about their set of twins, Scarlett and James. Bex's parents however, were not.

Macey has still yet to find a husband, but she is in a fairly steady relationship with a man named Nick who she met on a mission in Monte Carlo. She is also in the CIA.

All four couples live in Washington DC in the same CIA provided apartment building.

**Anddd, its over. Good ending? I think so Tell me your favorite part of the story, or your favorite line of this chapter or any chapter at that I'm excited for the new story I'm putting out, I will just put out the prologue, to see if people like it and can help me with the title!**

**Thank you guys for supporting me through this whole process. I love you all to the moon and back. **

**Forever and Always- ShmemilyShmoring **


End file.
